Deception
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Celine Duncan was a normal girl living a normal life before she tumbles into a black portal and finds herself facing weird black globs, strange men in black and wielding a key looking sword. But before she can return to her normal life, she finds she has to face an entire organization with the help of her new friends: Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora/OC/Axel
1. CHARACTER ANALYSIS

Summary: Celine Duncan was a normal girl living a normal life before she tumbles into a black portal and finds herself facing weird black globs, strange men in black and wielding a key looking sword. But before she can return to her normal life, she finds she has to face an entire organization with the help of her new friends: Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora/OC/Axel

* * *

NAME: CELINE FIONA DUNCAN

AGE:

\- Physically 16

ALIASES:

\- Lina

\- Cel

\- Blade Holder

SPECIES:

\- Human

\- Key Blade Wielder

NAME ANALYSIS:

\- CELINE: (french) sky or heaven

\- FIONA: (gaelic) fair

\- DUNCAN: (gaelic) chieftan, battle

PSYCHOLOGY:

\- MORAL ALIGNMENT: (chaotic neutral) "damn, that thing's huge. think it'll squish if we drop a bus on it, sora?"

\- STAR SIGN: (capricorn) december 30th

\- SPIRIT ANIMAL: (panther) symbolizing strength and loyalty

\- COLOR PSYCHOLOGY: (orange) creativity, enthusiasm, expression

FAMILY/KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

\- MOTHER (danielle duncan) alive

\- FATHER (james leroy) left at birth, presumed alive

\- STEPFATHER (alex duncan) alive

\- SISTER (nina duncan) alive

\- BEST FRIEND (debra cameron) alive

\- ALLY (sora) alive

\- ALLY (donald duck) alive

\- ALLY (goofy) alive

\- FRENEMIE (axel) alive

PHOBIAS:

\- MONOPHOBIA (fear of being alone)

\- NYCTOPHOBIA (fear of the dark)

\- ACROPHOBIA (fear of heights)

-COULROPHOBIA (fear of clowns)

CHARACTERISTIC TRAITS:

\- (playful) "ten bucks i can jump further than you. no? alright TWENTY bucks."

\- (sarcastic) "oh, you're so smart and brave. puh-lease take me NOW."

\- (flirty) "oh i don't know, i kinda liked the way you were lookin' at me, hun."

\- (independent) "i don't need anyone, sora. not even you."

\- (defensive) "i'm not scared of the dark! so shut up, you jerk!"

\- (kind) "i know it might not be much...but you have me."

\- (funny) "yeah, my jokes are mad but you should see me back flip. that's such awesome shiznit."


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Summary: Celine Duncan was a normal girl living a normal life before she tumbles into a black portal and finds herself facing weird black globs, strange men in black and wielding a key looking sword. But before she can return to her normal life, she finds she has to face an entire organization with the help of her new friends: Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora/OC/Axel

* * *

1.1 CHAPTER ONE

* * *

It's not easy growing up in Pinefield, Minnesota, especially when you're the daughter of Danielle Duncan. I loved my mother, I truly did, but I didn't like the reputation that came along with being her bastard child. The town was small so they all knew the story, how the beautiful daughter of the police chief fell for the distant, cold bad boy James Leroy and was left behind by him when she got pregnant with a little girl.

My grandfather wasn't so bad. He loved me, most of my family did. He just wished I would've been born into a marriage so the old, twittering women of Pinefield wouldn't watch me as I walk down Main Street and gossip. I agreed with Grandpa Max. James Leroy should've never been apart of my mom's life.

And so I walked through the town and could hear the gossipy whispers of the old church ladies and I ignored them. I was used to the bullshit of Pinefield. It was apart of me, even if it sucked.

"Old bitches." My best friend since first grade, Debra Cameron, hissed out the word, nearly shaking with rage. My friend was as fiery as her hair and as rude as they came. She wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, whereas I preferred to stay out of conflict. I was content letting Debra fight our fights while I cheered her on in the background.

"C'mon, it's apart of life." I shrugged easily.

"Well, it's stupid." Debra snapped. "They shouldn't be so up your ass because of your parents." She turned to me with a look of turmoil in her brown eyes. "They don't know you like I do."

"Exactly." I pointed out. "They don't know me, which is why they gossip. Besides, they're old. Old people gossip." In the background I heard a shocked gasp. One of the church ladies, Mrs. Pane, had heard me and looked offended. "They'll never mind their own business because everything exciting about their own lives is gone." I shrugged, ignoring the shocked Mrs. Pane's whispers.

"You're heartless." Debra laughed.

"I'm truthful." I corrected her. As we walked, our school came into view. Pinefield Lee High School, otherwise known as my bane of existence. While the church ladies were irritating, my classmates were just cruel. There was a reason that Debra was my only friend.

As we walked into the school, it seemed as if eyes latched onto me cruelly, like I was a lone tiger at a zoo exhibit. One pair of eyes caught my own though and those eyes belonged to Evan Tyler, otherwise known as the hottest boy in school and my crush. Surrounding him were all his football player friends, including his equally hot brother Jamie Tyler, and his girlfriend, Head Cheerleader Melissa Timothy.

My eyes dropped to my toes at his heated smile and I continued walking, hopefully far enough from him to avoid Melissa but alas, I failed.

"Hey, Unwanted!" I stopped at the hurtful childhood name given to me and let Melissa and her cronies, Lila and Gwen catch up to us. Debra's face turned red and she stepped in front of me.

Though Melissa was shorter than my own 5'5 and Debra's 5'9, I knew she was a force to be reckoned with. At 5'2 with sharp blue eyes (usually lined with more eyeliner than needed) and long, braided blonde hair, she had everything which included beauty, intelligence and wealth. Her tongue was wit, her strength was incredible and the social power she held was unheard over. She was both feared and adored by all, except of course by us.

"I did not just see you eye up my boyfriend." Melissa laughed, though I felt the ice in it.

"I didn't." I said, meeting her eyes over my friend's shoulders.

"You so did!" Cynthia Rogers spat. The tall one of the group, Cynthia was the nastiest after Melissa. She was muscular too from years of cardio and workout regimes from different coaches hired by her father, a rich tycoon from New York that settled in little Pinefield years ago to be with Cynthia's mother who happened to be the principal of Pinefield Lee High School.

"Who'd wanna look at your gross boyfriend?" Debra laughed cruelly. "C'mon, the boy looks like he takes steroids on the daily. Nasty."

"Well, that's rude." Neither of us had heard the Tyler brothers approach until Jamie had slid around me and loped an arm around Debra's shoulder. "Everyone knows that Chris is the steroid addict." He said it in a joking manner, obviously attempting to diffuse the situation.

"He does not." Emma Turner scoffed. The last of the little trio, Emma was the smartest and yet also the dumbest of all the popular girls. She had a large IQ but she also couldn't understand sarcasm or subtle hints at all. Even with her obliviousness, she had become Melissa's right hand as she seemed mostly trustworthy with secrets. Unfortunately for the majority of the students at the school, because of this Melissa had a lot of blackmail on said students.

"Do you ever stop causing fights?" Everyone stopped talking at Evan's low, gruff voice. Melissa's mouth dropped at his tone. He stepped closer, his back shielding the two girl's from the other three. "Seriously, Melissa, everything with you is attack, attack, attack. I'm sick of the stupid drama you cause."

"B-But, baby..." Melissa gaped at him.

"No "buts"." Evan looked at her in disgust. "We're over, Melissa." He glanced at me, my body nearly shaking with glee (did I finally have a chance with the handsome senior?) as he walked away.

"Let's get to first hour while she's in shock." Jamie whispered to us, slowly backing up with Debra and I followed the two till we turned the corner.

"Get off of me." Debra shook his off with an irritated glare. "Idiot. Now go do football player things and leave me alone."

"Football player things?" Jamie asked, blinking in confusion. "What are football player things?"

"Lifting weights or something equally stupid." Debra snorted, yanking me towards our first hour math class. I felt Jamie's eyes though they weren't on me, they were on Debra. I swore he'd been in love with her since middle school though Debra thought that was stupid. I was probably right though, why else would he tease her endlessly and give her love-struck looks when she wasn't looking?

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." I said, handing her my bookbag. "Grab me seat, will you?"

"Will do." Debra said, though it came out like a grumble. She was still annoyed. I dropped her off at the classroom and made my way to the closest girl's bathroom which was down two hallways and at the end of a corridor. This bathroom scared me when I was a freshman mostly because it was seperate from any classrooms or closets and there was always one light flickering.

I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me, though I didn't hear a clear _ping_ when it locked. I stepped into one of the bathrooms and began to release my bladder, thanking god that I'd made it there. As I went, I heard two distinct footsteps, though they didn't sound light like a girl's. I froze as two sets of feet stopped at my door, both wearing big black boots and both way too big for a girl's.

"We know you're in here, Keyblade Wielder." A sing song voice called. "Come out, come out."

"Axel, you're gonna scare her." A voice scolded, also male. I muttered a curse under my breath as I quickly yanked up my pants then I paused. What the hell was a Keyblade Wielder?

"No, I won't." Axel said. "Shut up, Demyx."

"You shut up." Demyx retorted. Both boys walked away from door and I heard their footsteps fade away. Slowly, I looked out and seeing no one, I stepped out.

"Surprise!" I shrieked as a tall male came into view through a black portal swirl. His hair was wild and spiky and the brightest red I'd ever seen. A light hearted look was in his bright green eyes and he wore a long black hooded cloak that clung to his body tightly.

I swore and stumbled backward. "G-Go away!"

"That was really mean, Axel." Another boy stepped through the portal, shorter than Axel with soft looking blonde hair and the black cloak also. His eyes were soft. "I'm Demyx and this is Axel!"

"What the fuck." I crashed against the larger door, almost falling as it fell backwards.

"You're coming with us, princess." Axel said cheerfully and I watched in disbelief as two strange weapons that were lit on fire appeared in his hands.

"Fuck you!" I said to him.

"That's quite a mouth on a little princess." Axel replied with a sneer, eyeing me up and down. Twisting his weapon, he went for a blow to my head and I put my hands in front of me, fear driving me. As I shut my eyes, I felt something appear in my hands and then felt a clang. I opened my eyes.

In my hands, blocking his blow, was a sword. Kind of. It was, strangely enough, shaped like a key. The metal was a deep silver color and noticed little flecks of purple streak up and down it. Attached to this sword was a tiny keychain with a colorful sun pendent on it.

"Toldja." Axel said smugly, looking back to Axel. Placing my feet firm, I threw my weight into the blade and threw his off center and into his friend. I looked at the black swirling ball and back at the tangled mess of limbs, I sent them a middle finger and with this so called "keyblade" I threw my whole body into the portal, with my school and possibly my life disappearing from view.


End file.
